shadowsinthesandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Story/Camp Shape-Shift Series
Book 1: Born From Fire Kasey Shanti - Phoenix Shape-Shifter Chapters Begining= A young woman sits by a wooden cradle, rocking it gently, soothing the newly born child laying in it. The woman smiles down at the baby with loving emerald eyes as the child yawns and opens her eyes, revealing two bright silver eyes staring back at her. The child lets an adorable gurgle from her lips as a handsome man enters the room, running a hand through his dark brown hair and walking over to the woman and child. The man gently wraps his arms around the woman’s shoulders and kisses the top of her head before smiling down at the baby. ''“How is she?” The man asks, watching as the woman continues to gently rock the child. ''“She’s perfect.” The woman smiles before looking up at her husband. “Jared?” ''Her husband, Jared, replies “Yes, love?” ''She takes his hand in hers, looking down at the child in the cradle before looking back up at Jared. “I don’t want to do any more missions. I don’t want to take any risks at putting Kasey in danger” ''Jared’s eyes fall onto his wife, Kate. “But, we have a duty to camp to go on those missions. I don’t want to put Kasey in danger but, if we don’t do the missions, we’re putting the campers in even worse danger.” ''Kate face falls, her smile disappearing as quickly as it came. “Jared…. You know as much as I do that the camper’s lives are important but, we have a child now! We’ve brought her into this world! If we go on a mission and it’s a trap or we make a single mistake, Kasey’s will be growing up without any parents! We, as her parents, have to take the responsibility of being there for her!” ''Jared kneels next to his wife, taking both of her hands in his. “I know Kate. I guess I’m still stuck in the past where we we’re two teenagers who could do anything. One more mission then I promise; we’ll get a house and we’ll raise Kasey like a real family.” ''Kate looks down at her husband with a nervous look in her eyes before resting her eyes on the small child. “Okay Jared……. But, promise me that this is the last mission.” ''Jared moves his hand to the sides of her face, brushing them gently with his thumbs and making her look him in the eyes. “I promise, Kate” ''Five weeks later…… Jared and Kate had gone missing on their last mission, leaving Kasey in the hands of Cymbeline and Luna, the camp directors of Camp Shape-Shift. Luna, a fairy, with wings the color of the depths of the ocean and hair as black as a moonless night, flies quietly into the baby’s dark room. Little Kasey’s fast asleep in her cradle, cuddled up to a cozy blanket her mother gave to her before she left. Luna gently picks up the child, wrapping her in the blanket before flying quietly through Camp Head Quarters. The mansion like house is quiet. No fairies are flying through the halls, no enchanted owls sorting books and paperwork. They are all still asleep as it’s just barely becoming dawn. ''Luna opens a creaky door at the end of one of the halls, revealing a fairy hard at work. The fairy’s bright sky blue eyes scan over a piece of crumbling paper before she notices that Luna has entered the room with the child. The fairy easily sets the paper down on her desk, her sun colored hair almost falling out of its ponytail. The fairy looks at Luna with questioning eyes before Luna speaks. ''“It’s been two weeks.” Is all she says. ''The blond fairy sighs sadly before rising from her chair and walking over to her. “I know, sister. It’s time we found a mortal home to put Kasey in. I fear that Jared and Kate will not be returning any time soon.” ''The fairy lifts the child from Luna’s arms and holds her in her own. “I have a ride prepared for her at the safe house.” ''Both fairies leave the house, the blond carrying Kasey who is still asleep in her arms. They fly down to the beach, where a large beach house rests on the sand and a dock stretches out over the ocean. Tied to the dock are several small boats but, the two fairies fly right past them. At the very end of the dock lies a palm leave, just big enough for a toddler. ''The blond fairy kneels down and lays the child onto it, making sure to wrap the baby in the blanket to keep her warm during the cool morning. Luna watches her older sister, and she sadly lays a small hand on her shoulder. “Kasey will find a good home with two good mortals. Don’t worry, Cymbeline. Soon enough she’ll be back here at camp for training and maybe by then, we will have found Jared and Kate.” ''Cymbeline sighs and lays the palm leaf onto the ocean water before chanting a spell and when she finishes, the leaf begins to float away, the baby snoring softly. She rises from the wooden dock and watches as the leaf disappears into the sunrise. “I hope you right, sister. If not, Kasey will be dead by the end of the day.” ''Later that evening, the enchanted leaf has found the shore of an empty beach in California. As soon at the leaf had gotten safely onto the sand, the leaf dissolved into sand itself, leaving the baby alone on the abandoned beach. Kasey wakes and looks around, fear filling her silver eyes as she does not see any familiar sights. The child soon begins to cry from loneliness, hunger and the darkness growing around her. ''A little ways down that same beach, a young couple is walking barefooted through the sand. The couple’s is Daniel and Emily Shanti, who live in a beach villa not very far away. After a few minutes of walking, Daniel pauses causing his wife Emily to give him a strange look. “Daniel? Are you alright?” ''Fear fills Daniel’s eyes as he begins to race down the beach toward the cries of little Kasey, his wife following closely behind him. Within seconds, Daniel finds the baby, who’s bawling her eyes out in sadness. Emily stops for a moment before rushing over to the child and scooping her up into her arms while Daniel looks around for the child’s missing parents. ''After a moment, Emily has gotten the baby to calm down though Kasey is still scared and hungry. Daniel walks back to his wife to give her the bad news. “There’s no sign that anyone has been here in weeks. I think…. The baby was abandoned.” ''His wife nearly cries herself at the thought of anyone abandoning a child. “Then we’ll take care of her until her parents come for her.” ''Her husband gives her a nervous glace before sighing and walking over to her. “Okay.” ''He stares down at the baby, who looks back up at him with big silver eyes. Then he notices a name stitched into the blanket around the baby. He unfolds the blanket slightly to find the word, Kasey, stitched into the blanket with bright orange thread. ''Emily also notices the name and looks down at the baby with a small smile on her face. “Kasey. I think that suits you.” ''Kasey gurgles in response then almost begins to cry as another wave of hunger hits her. ''Daniel looks up at his wife with a curious look. “I think Kasey’s hungry. We should take her back to the house and get her fed.” ''Emily nods and reply as the couple heads back to the house. They couple was lucky they had been disapproved for adoption because if they hadn’t, they wouldn’t have been out on the beach that night wondering why fate had turned on them. At their home, they had prepared the house for a little girl that they were planning to adopt, who was adopted before they could finish the adopt papers. So they had all the things little Kasey would need. ''That night when Daniel laid a sleeping Kasey in the soft crib, he wondered if she was the reason why they didn’t get the other little girl. Little did he know that Luna was watching from the window with a small smile on her face. She had some favors with some elves who worked secretly in the adoption and foster care system who had pulled a few strings so that Kasey would have this home. ''Luna bid Kasey one last good-bye before she left, leaving Kasey asleep in her new home. '' |-| Chapter 1= WIP |-| Chapter 2= WIP |-| Chapter 3= WIP |-| Chapter 4= WIP |-| Chapter 5= WIP Book 2: The Hunted Chase Fauxe - Fox Shape-Shifter Chapters Begining= SMACK! ''A woman in her late twenties towers over two small children, a boy and a girl, no older than seven or eight. The boy stands firmly in front of the girl, who is cowering behind him. The two almost look alike, with matching sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin. A simple grey dress clings to the little girl while the boy’s dark red t-shirt and blue jean shorts barely hang on to his tiny frame. The woman screeches “Stupid boy! Your sister needs to be punished for throwing out my cigarettes and instead you’re getting in the way!” The girl clings fearfully to the back of the boy’s shirt but the small child keeps calm while facing their mother “It wasn't her fault. I was picking up some trash and accidently must have thrown your cigarettes into the bag which I asked Fern to take out to the garbage. I’m sorry for throwing them away but maybe you shouldn’t keep your stuff in unsafe places.” The mother makes a growling like noise before grabbing the boy in a death grip by the arm and dragging him through the messy living room and toward a dark room opposite to them. Fern, the little girl, lets out a fearful cry before running after her brother, trying to stop her mother. “Mommy! He didn’t mean to do it! It was an accident! Please don’t hurt him!” The cruel mother doesn’t stop, pulling the blond boy behind her. “He disrespected me! I’m his mother and I need to teach him right from wrong!” She shouts, reaching the dark room which turns out to be a extremely small closet and she tosses the boy into the closet before glaring at him “Trust me Fern. Chase will have to deal with daddy when he gets home.” For the first time, fear fills the boy’s face and he lunges for the door as his mother closes it on him, locking him in the dark space. From outside the door, the boy’s mother and sister listen to the sobs and screams of fear from the other side of the door, terrified screams of apology and cracking sobs. The mother just rolls her eyes before looking down at the tiny frame of her only daughter. '' ''“See Fern, this is what will happen if you disobey mommy or daddy. Now Chase has to wait for daddy to get home so daddy can straighten your brother out.” Their mother says before crossing back through the living room and down the dim hallway. Seconds later, a loud bang can be heard through the small house meaning the children’s mother had locked herself away in their parent’s bedroom. '' ''After standing there for a few minutes, Fern quickly reaches for the doorknob of the closet hiding her twin away from her and she struggles to open it. On the other side, there’s a faint knocking sound before a faint whisper says “Go hide in our room until I come and get you. Don’t risk getting into trouble. I don’t want dad to hurt you.” More tears begin to fall down Fern’s pale face. “But Chase, daddy’s going to hurt you!” She whisper-cries back. “Please Fern? For me?” is the reply she gets and she lets out another sob. '' ''“Okay Chase, I’ll go hide. I love you.” She says before dashing the way her mother went but turning and going into a different room closer to the living area. The young child hides under her blankets, snuggling her brother’s favorite stuffed fox. After several hours, she hears the front door open and close then the voices of her mother and father arguing before her mother announces that she’s going to bed and that he had better deal with their disappointment for a son. After many minutes of silence, the familiar creaking of the closet door fills the quiet house and a shout of apology from her brother’s familiar but hoarse voice cracks the horrible silence. Her father’s yells mix with her brother’s voice before cries of pain and fear causes the apologies to disappear. Fern clings tightly to the stuffed animal, silent tears falling down her gentle face. After awhile the sounds quiet down before the house goes completely silent again. Fern anxiously waits to hear the sound of her father going to bed and when she can her his faint snores she leaps out of the bed and dashes to the door, quietly opening and running down the black hallway. When she reaches the living room, a gasp escapes her body as she stares at the body of her twin brother, lying in the middle of the floor. Dark bruises are starting to appear on his bare arms and legs. His left arm was bent at an odd angle and his caring face had a small trail of blood dripping down his forehead, across his cheek and onto the carpet under him. There was a familiar crack on his bottom lip and his eye was beginning to swell up and turn black. The small girl races to him, gentle gathering his fragile body into her arms and helping him back into their room. After helping him reset his shoulder back into what they both thought was normal and cleaning his face of any signs of blood, the two twins lay together on their bed, Chase laying closest to their door and Fern curled up next to him. Tensely they await for either their father or mother to come and beat them again but nothing came, and after awhile both of them fell into a dreamless sleep. |-| Chapter 1= WIP |-| Chapter 2= WIP |-| Chapter 3= WIP |-| Chapter 4= WIP |-| Chapter 5= WIP Book 3: The Valley of Ice Hazelle Dawson - Bear Shape-Shifter Book 4: Into the Storm Henry Shire - Pegasus Shape-Shifter Book 5: A Spark of Hope Jordan Misae - Deer Shape-Shifter Category:Shape-Shift